This invention relates to a process for the production of organic hydroxy silicate compounds and their resinous products by reacting a fine granular silica (SiO.sub.2) with a polyhydroxy alcohol in the presence of a strong alkali catalyst.
The silica (SiO.sub.2) may be produced by any of the well known methods. The silica is preferred to be in the form of fine granules or powder.
The exact course of the reactions which take place during the process to produce organic hydroxy silicate compounds cannot be determined with 100% certainty. The alkali catalyst is necessary in this process because, when an organic polyhydroyl alcohol is heated with a fine granular silica without an alkali catalyst, no organic hydroxy silicate compound is produced. It is possible to produce a colloidal dispersion of silica hydrogel in polyols when a polyol is heated with a silicic acid (SiO.sub.2.x H.sub.2 O) without the presence of an alkali catalyst, but not an organic hydroxy silicate.
Organic hydroxy silicate compounds will chemically react with polyisocyanates to produce useful and novel foams and resins which are soluble in organic solvents; these solutions may be used as a protective coating on wood. The novel organic hydroxy silicate compounds will react chemically with dicarboxylic acids and anhydrides by mixing and heating above the melting point of the dicarboxylic acid or dicarboxylic acid anhydride for 30 to 90 minutes while agitating to produce a poly(polyester silicate) resinous product which is soluble in organic solvents such as acetic acid. The said solution may be painted on wood, and it forms a tough, protective coating. The poly (polyester silicate) resinous product may be molded into useful products such as tool handles, knobs, gears, etc. with heat and pressure. The hydroxy silicate compounds may be ground into a fine powder and used as a filler in paints, varnishes, impregnants, laminates and molding powders.